


Walls Built, Crushed, Reformed

by kkeiji



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Gen, Kuroko no harem, Kurokosexual, Multi, it’s not just gomkuro, kuroko’s harem, or has a crush on her idk, slow burn angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeiji/pseuds/kkeiji
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, the Kiseki no Sedai's Phantom Sixth Man, is actually a woman.Not only that, but beneath the face with features of a doll, accompanied with milky alabaster skin, and an impassive expression, there lies history and character unspoken of that is fated to be disclosed to those who are near.Now, the question is—will it be for the sake of recognition, or will it be for the sake of her becoming?(Formerly titled as You Didn’t Ask. UNDER REVISION.)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya/Everyone, Kuroko Tetsuya/Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 369





	1. in which kuroko disappears

kuroko tetsuya, _undoubtedly_ , is a girl.

a lot seems to be ignorant of it, though.

it’s not like kuroko hid the fact that she’s a female—why would she? there’s no benefit gained from it—much less being called a boy. plus, it wasn’t like both male and female can’t be mixed in a match, be it official or unofficial, as there wasn’t really any rule regarding of it.

and for some time, she pondered on the question—why do people mistaken her as a boy?

yes, she _indeed_ cut her hair a long time ago into a boy cut. yet that decision was only made because it was way easier for her to move around with it, and it wasn’t a hassle to take care of. ever since the end of 1st year, though, she decided to let it grow at least pass down her jawline, along with a fringe set of bangs. 

she had a feminine, slim figure of a female athlete _(still a bit more slim than an average one’s)_ , and her voice was soft and gentle, enough to be familiarized with a girl. true, mixed teams are really rare even without the prohibition of it, but it wasn’t impossible.

perhaps people mistook her for a boy because 1) she had a low presence, and people called her the “phantom sixth _man_ ”, 2) maybe she gained that title because of her boy cut?, 3) she only sometimes speaks, 4) she acts like a boy _(like seriously, does she not have shame when undressing?!)_ , 5) she wears bandages or breast binders to cover up her d-cup breasts. wait—maybe that fifth number was the reason? even her former teammates seemed to believe she’s a boy... she only really did that because having _those_ breasts were a hassle and they felt a bit uncomfortable bouncing whenever she moved a lot.

well, not that it matters. she has no care of sexual identities, as long as she gets to play basketball. 

currently, a training camp was set for top schools in japan, and it includes the schools of those involved with the generation of miracles.

_now, now_. they were asked to gather inside an auditorium for pleasantries and introductions before they get to ride their respective buses towards wherever they set the training camp in. and the camp lasts for about a month—and is said to be the biggest one yet.

coach aida riko is fuming.

“where the _hell_ is that girl?!”

the seirin team sweatdropped, including kagami who had surprisingly arrived early—in which he reasoned with a sheepish grin, “i couldn’t sleep last night because i was too excited...”

“coach, calm down. maybe she overslept,” came in hyuuga, the captain, to the rescue.

“that’s the thing!” she frustrates out, “that girl _doesn’t_ oversleep! what if something happened to her?! that girl, i will skin her alive—“

_‘i think you’re more dangerous that those who’d prey for her...’_ the team thought in unison, sweatdropping, and silently prayed for their female pass specialist. 

“fine, fine. i’m going to look for her, coach. stop worrying,” kiyoshi says enthusiastically, yet also concerned for the teal headed girl. she was, after all, like a little sister to the seirin center. and it can be said as well for every member of seirin. 

“yeah, i’m coming with,” hyuuga volunteers, and then follows the volunteers of the second years, “oi, you second years stay back. we still need people here.”

“heh, i’m still coming with you, senpai.”

_“you brat—“_

“let’s go!”

“found her, coach!”

and slung on the seirin center’s shoulder was a teal-bluenette girl, face expressionless yet her eyes glinted with annoyance at being carried. she tried kicking her senpai the time kiyoshi carried her bridal style, but it ended up worse as she was now being carried like a sack.

“you irresponsible woman! why are you late?! you know this training camp’s full of wild beasts and you chose to come here alone! a lot would’ve happe—“

yeah, and kuroko tuned out her coach with ease.

after the iron heart placed down the girl to her feet, he places his hand against the latter’s hair and gives it a fond ruffle in which the girl glared at him for, “what? that’s your punishment from me for arriving late. that or coach riko.”

... she gladly takes the head pat.

“ _AGAIN_! where the hell’s that girl?!”

sweatdrop.

but honestly though, where does kuroko disappear off to? and without a word...

they were now inside the lobby of the base of their training camp, looking right at the board with papers filled with names and their assigned rooms—with, obviously, no kuroko tetsuya to be found. 

“we’re going to look for her again, coach,” kiyoshi sighs out. _honestly_ —this girl was both a pain in the ass _and_ heart. she keeps on making him worry nonstop!

and came with him was hyuuga and the second years.

“hello, have you seen a girl with light blue hair and like... as short as this?”

“sorry for the interruption, but have you seen a small girl with light blue hair?”

“sorry, but did you see a girl with blue hair pass by? she’s short and petite.”

_yeah_ , as if those questions were any help. this was one of the times they cursed the small girl’s lack of presence. of course people wouldn’t notice her! but then again... some people do notice her...

_ah_.

“takao-kun,” the center approaches the raven haired second year point guard of shuutoku, who was seemingly trying to annoy the _fuck_ out of his miracle partner, “have you seen kuroko? we can’t find her, and she was supposed to be with us.”

“huh? tet-chan? no, i haven’t seen he—“ pause, and then furrowing of eyebrows, “ _are_? what do you mean by ‘her’, senpai? isn’t tet-chan male? or are you teasing him?”

_pause_.

and then confused looks from seirin.

the entirety of the shuutoku basketball club seemed to be listening, as they were also shooting curious glances at the now confused seirin.

“ _ha-ah_?” kagami breaks the silence, “pfft! what do you mean she’s male?! kuroko’s definitely a woman—“ the redhead blushes at the memory of their first day in the club back in the first year when coach made them remove their shirt, “—and she’s a pain in the ass of one! anyone with eyes can see that.”

pause.

silence.

“ _EHHH_?!”

pause from seirin.

“what? don’t tell me you guys didn’t know,” hyuuga looks at them in disbelief, “she may act like a man, but she looks extremely like a girl. how could you miss that?”

“ _for one_ —tet-chan had a boy cut, and acts like a man. i thought he—she just looked too feminine for a man!” takao states, yet still baffled by the news before pointing at the miracle shooter, “and _you_! shin-chan, how come you’re surprised too?! don’t tell me you didn’t know!”

silence.

“what? she had a boy cut then too, nanodayo!”

and then chaos.

“what do you mean?! you had her for a teammate for about 3 years, shin-chan! 3 YEARS! even your former teammates didn’t know, too?!”

“not that i know of, nanodayo.”

_‘damn you, kuroko, for making me question my sexuality for a moment!_ ’

and then a pineapple to his head.

minutes of people between shuutoku and seirin talking about how kuroko is a girl and how they didn’t fucking notice a thing about it went on, but was stopped when a familiar voice called out to them.

“ _ano_...” the gentle voice started, “what are you guys doing?”

shuutoku and seirin turned to the source of the voice, and found the one and only kuroko tetsuya, with her usual deadpan expression yet with her head tilted to the side in confusion.

kuroko, currently, was wearing a red and black hoodie that she practically drowned in, black shorts that reached her mid thighs, and a pair of white sneakers that covered her black socks that reached above her ankle. since when did she even change her clothes?! a while ago, she was wearing the jersey!

“where have you been, brat?!” hyuuga went into clutch mode, in which seirin sweatdropped at.

the girl in front of them politely bowed, “ _gomenasai_ , captain. i was gone a while ago to get my milkshake, and then someone bumped into me. i already went to coach, and borrowed a top from mitobe senpai.”

“that explains it, i guess...” furihata mutters.

“you could’ve at least told us, you bastard!” kagami shouts before grabbing the teal-bluenette’s head.

“i did, but none of you heard me,” kuroko shrugs, “and please stop doing that, kagami-kun. i will ignite pass you.”

kagami immediately lets go of the other in fear of receiving the legendary pass.

the teal-bluenette faces shuutoku with an unsurprisingly blank face, and then bows politely, “hello, shuutoku.”

everyone was still stunned.

right now, kuroko... looked very much like a girl.

true—kuroko made almost everyone question their sexuality once they got pass her lack of presence, and she looked very, very feminine for a boy (she is a girl, after all), and now that they knew she’s a girl... made things a hundred times worse.

“so,” midorima started, trying to look at anything but the bluenette, “you’re a girl.”

blink.

and then a tilt of the head.

“yes, i’m a girl,” kuroko states as if it was just a plain fact—in which it certainly is, “and what’s with it, midorima-kun?”

“... you—how come you didn’t tell us?!” midorima bursts out after having silence since the bluenette’s question, face flustered in deep red as he points an accusing finger towards the girl.

kuroko blinks at him, “i don’t see a reason why it’s important that i should tell you directly that i’m a girl.”

‘ _w...what kind of logic is that?!_ ’

“yes it is!” midorima stays his accusing finger, “we shared one locker room! all of us—everyone in the first string in teikou—and were all male!”

brief silence.

“THE PURITY OF KUROKO!” kiyoshi immediately sputters out before pulling the bluehead girl into his embrace in a protective manner, throwing glares at the greenhead, “you didn’t do something to her, did you?!”

behind the seirin center and iron heart, were the rest of the seirin members who came to visit. the second year trio were by his left, with furihata stretching out his arm in front of kuroko. hyuuga and kagami were to the right, arms both crossed with their eyes flaring with menace.

midorima’s face pops into a tomato, with the other shuutoku members either having pink dusted cheeks or looking at their miracle shooter with a look, “oi! why would we?! we thought kuroko was a boy!” 

a little relief.

“and you, you brat—“ hyuuga was in clutch mode again, “—say something! you were inside a den of hungry wolves!”

‘ _that’s a bit exaggerating..._ ’

“hai,” kuroko deadpans, “well, now you know that i’m a girl, midorima-kun. is there anything else you would like to clarify?”

the greenhead just lets out a small, yet firm “hmph!” before turning his head away and trying to will his blush away, arms crossed across his chest as his teammates look at him with amused expressions.

“kiyoshi-senpai, we have to go to coach now. she’ll be mad if we take any longer,” the bluehead turns to the seirin center, before walking away on her own, leaving behind a team with either amused or baffled expressions, and her teammates with frantic ones. 

to say that they were scolded the time they came back was an understatement.


	2. the reaction of rakuzan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rakuzan’s reaction in kuroko tetsuya’s gender reveal.

[  ** _to:_ kise, aomine, murasakibara, akashi **

** _from:_ midorimacchi/megane/mido-chin/shintarou  **

_subject:_ why did you not tell me?

how come none of you told me that kuroko’s a girl? i don’t care if she is, it’s just that it’d be a necessary information to know. ]

a blonde had stopped in his tracks.

a tanned, bluehead looked at his phone, confused.

a purplehead stopped munching his snacks.

and a redhead stared at the message amused.

“kuroko!”

the team seirin shouts as they watch the blueheaded girl glomp the floor of the gym, obviously tired and exhausted from the practice match between seirin and another team from karasuno high. if one squints, they’d see kuroko tetsuya’s soul leaving her body. 

kagami immediately sprints to her side with the other basketball players inside the gym either sweatdropping at the scene, or shocked from the sudden movement from the phantom player, “you thick-headed woman! how many times do we have to tell you that you should speak up whenever you’re going to die?!”

_ah yes_ , the daily problems of having kuroko tetsuya.

the bluenette just grumbles in response, finding it hard to give out a smart response, in which the grumble translated to—“ _the floor is nice, kagami-kun._ ”

“you better stand up, kuroko! we have to leave for lunch!” kagami grumbles, shaking the exhausted girl on the floor, while also draping his varsity jacket on the said girl’s back.

and then there comes another grumble before kuroko looks up at kagami with those  goddamned-downright-illegal puppy eyes! and as much as kagami taiga  loathes the spawns from hell— _dogs_ —he is far too weak for the eyes.

‘ _carry me, kagami-kun._ ’

if kuroko weren’t a girl— _no, scratch that_ —if kuroko weren’t  _fucking_ kuroko, he’d punch her. but then again, she  _is_ kuroko. and now she’s a  tired kuroko—and he can’t do anything about it.

if he does do anything about it, he’d be killed by the entire seirin team in an instant—and  _then_ he’d make them revive him so he can kill himself.

kagami grumbles.

‘ _d_ _amn_ _you, kuroko!_ ’

to say that finding kuroko draped against the seirin ace’s back as if they were an intimate couple was a shock was quite the understatement—it is when the word that kuroko tetsuya’s a _fucking_ girl already spread out.

kaijou didn’t receive it well. not when a certain annoying, blonde puppy  ( _in kiseki no sedai’s words_ )  kept on whining and whining about, “ why didn’t kurokocchi tell me?! we could’ve gotten married a long time ago! ” that resulted in kasamatsu kicking the  hell out of their miracle player.

touou quite didn’t either. aomine was confused as fuck at first, and then decided to annoy the fuck out of their manager, momoi satsuki, who in turn shrugged at him. apparently, momoi knew it already.

_“if you knew she’s a girl, why’re you in love with her?!”_

_“i’m lesbian, you baka!”_

yosen... huh, they surprisingly took it calmly. murasakibara was shocked at first, but then decided to shrug it off. well, at least now his sexuality was confirmed. and well... the few members’ too, but they won’t say it out loud—not when their miracle player was around, anyway. 

and then there’s  rakuzan.

oh _kami_ , rakuzan.

speaking of rakuzan, they’re on their way towards seirin right outside their gym.

_... they’re what?!_

kiyoshi immediately covers the bluenette that was on their ace’s back, sleeping quite well, with his varsity jacket. he knew where this is going—he suspected it right when they saw shuutoku’s reaction of... _kuroko’s_ _gender reveal._

kagami glances at him with a look, before shrugging and looking at the approaching team. he doesn’t want to know what’s in the center’s mind— _nope_ , not at all. 

“hello, seirin,” the captain speaks right off the bat as soon as they have reached their destination, “where’s tetsuya?” he asked— _er_ , more like demanded.

riko was the first to speak, “she’s on—“

“her room. she’s asleep because she got tired,” kiyoshi butted in, earning a glare from the seirin coach.

“now,  now. give me tetsuya.”

“she’s in her room.”

the rakuzan captain narrows his heterochromatic eyes at the center, and then at kagami and the small lump of jacket behind him, brows furrowing a bit with distaste, “you know better than to lie to me,  _kiyoshi teppei_. ”

“ _oi_! speak to your _senpais_ with manners!” hyuuga was deliberately ignored.

“what are you going to do with her?” kiyoshi interrogated. with that sentence, seirin and the rest of rakuzan’s respect for the iron heart grew a few notch at the display of bravery.

“we’re going to talk,” akashi states coolly.

“are you su—“

a whine from kagami’s back cuts the center off, and the small lump of jacket rustles before the said clothing falls off, revealing a very sleepy kuroko tetsuya with a surprisingly uncharacteristic annoyed expression— _courtesy of having low blood pressure_ —displayed on her features, “why’s it so noisy...”

kuroko’s hair.

_oh._

yes, this is their first time seeing.

she had her infamous bed hair, yet this time, she had longer hair—and it made it a hundred times more adorable than it usually was. and her  _fucking_ fringe! her fringe looked so cute—they almost covered her adorable, pretty doe and azure eyes!

and her pout—her  _goddamned_ pout that she thinks is scary enough to scare people away is so damn endearing that rakuzan finds themselves staring and daydreaming about how they’re going to get _married_ and have kids and how they’re going to go on dates and how—

_‘kami-sama, i beg of you—let me have this girl!’_

coach riko coughs.

“stop staring at kuroko, you _perverts_!”

seirin glares at their rival group.

and then akashi coughs, “i’d still like to speak with tetsuya,” he demands.

as akashi speaks, kuroko slowly perks up at the familiar voice—lifting up her head to see her former teikou captain who had seemingly approached them, and then speaks up with a gentle voice, “akashi-kun?”

“tetsuya,” akashi immediately acknowledges.

“what are you doing here?” kuroko tilts her head to the side.

“i’d—“ akashi pauses for a moment, taking in kuroko’s adorable sight of having a habit that includes the tilting of head, “i’d like to speak with you.”

blink.

“ _oh_ . alright,” kuroko deadpans, shrugging her shoulders before giving a flick to her partner’s forehead, “put me down, kagami-kun.”

kagami scowls at the tiny inflict of pain, before complying to the bluehead’s demand. once she was put down, furihata— _the guy who unofficially had the job to fix kuroko’s damned bed hair_ —immediately approached his fellow second year to do his job.

within the five minutes of fixing kuroko’s wild bed hair and talking to her about certain topics in between, however, was seirin constantly interrogating the rakuzan team.

_in the case of hyuuga and mibuchi:_

“where are you taking kuroko?”

“ _oh~_ if it isn’t junpei! i don’t know where sei-chan’s planning on taking her, but you can trust me when i say sei-chan’s just going to talk!”

“don’t call me that! and why on  earth will i trust you?!”

“oh, that _is_ a  good point, jun-chan!”

“i said don’t call me that!”

_in the case of riko, kiyoshi, akashi, and mayuzumi:_

“how do we know you’re not going to do something to kuroko?”

“ _i’m_ akashi seijuurou. i do _not_ stoop down to the level of hideousness.”

sweatdrop.

“what he means is that he cares for kuroko.”

“and how do we know that?!”

“i’m her former captain.”

“that doesn’t make it assuring!”

“to him, it does.”

_in the case of kagam—_

“akashi-kun,” kuroko was immediately seen right beside her former teikou captain, completely giving heart attacks towards the basketball players and coach, “i’m done. where are we going?”

“we’re not straying that far away from your team,” the redhead assures before continuing, “since it’s lunch time—why don’t you go on lunch with us, tetsuya?” and _yeah_ , that wasn’t a request. it was more of a demand.

kuroko blinks, and then shrugs her shoulders, “alright, then.”

the seirin team watches the famous rakuzan walk off from their current spot towards the canteen alongside their kidnapped female pass specialist.

_‘this is going to keep happening, isn’t it?’_ the team muses inside their heads.

“so, tetsuya,” the redhead started as soon as they took their sits on the cafeteria table after getting their desired lunch, “why was i not informed of your gender identity, hm? i believe it is necessary for us to know that—especially me, as i was your former captain.”

kuroko pauses for a second.

but then she shrugs, taking a bite off of her sandwich, “you didn’t ask, akashi-kun. i see no necessity of telling, as i would play basketball either way.”

‘ _what’s with this girl’s logic?!_ ’ the rakuzan, sans the captain, thinks in unison.

akashi eyes the female phantom, “that is not the point, tetsuya. we first strings all shared the same locker room. it‘d be nice to know your sex, seeing as we were changing our clothes unconsciously in front of a girl.”

mayuzumi chokes on his own sandwich.

mibuchi spits out his drink.

the rest of rakuzan had either flustered faces, or amused ones.

“ _ah_ ,” the blueheaded girl deadpans, “i don’t particularly mind, akashi-kun. plus, you know i’ve always been changing clothes inside the comfort room of the locker room. and i don’t really take showers with you guys...” she says, tilting her head to the side with an innocent look inside her eyes.

‘ _honestly, does she not know anything about social culture?!_ ’

“hm, now it makes sense as to why you didn’t want to shower with us,” akashi casually states after giving the last sentence of the bluehead’s a thought, “we just assumed that you were conservative.”

and as much as rakuzan wanted to listen to their conversation, they tuned them out—the _too-casual_ conversation with weirdass topics were too much for them.

they resorted to just giving the female phantom fond glances then and there.

‘ _phew! and there i thought i’d be questioning my sexual orientation further.._.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rakuzan gets a chapter of their own because i have favoritism >:) 
> 
> also, i’m sorry if this is uhh quite messy? as i’ve said, i’m only doing this book for freelance writing. i’m not going to do revises, so everything that you’ll read is straight from my mind raw and fresh!


	3. takao kazunari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a great note about kuroko tetsuya:
> 
> she removes her bandages that cover her breasts whenever she’s outside the court. she only uses her bandages for when she’s playing, as her breasts somehow get in the way of basketball.

it was yet another time that kuroko tetsuya falls and glomps on the cool, hard floor of the gymnasium.

seirin had just lost a practice match against kaijou, in which they didn’t care about the defeat—they were testing new dynamics and techniques, anyway. they knew that they wouldn’t get it right off the bat.

unsurprisingly, cheers and shouts came from the other side of the court from the rival team that had claimed victory, meanwhile seirin approaches the benches to either plop theirselves unto said benches or just... _die_. it was exhausting to play a match against a team with a miracle player in it, obviously, be it official or not.

well, all except for kiyoshi anyway, who had taken the grace to approach their female phantom who had lied herself carelessly against the floor.

kiyoshi immediately drapes his jacket on the said female’s back, and gives the light bluenette a pat on the head after crouching down, “you shouldn’t go lying anywhere so carelessly, kuroko.”

kuroko just gives out a grunt as a response.

the center lightheartedly heaves out a chuckle, “stand up. you still have to shower. coach brought your bag as seemingly you left it behind. we still have to go and eat dinner, and we have at least 30 minutes left before the bell.”

kuroko, again, grunts. yet she also lifts up her head to see seirin’s center crouched down in front of her with a fond smile playing across his lips, “kiyoshi-senpai, i can’t stand,” she deadpans, yet if you listen closely, you could here her on the verge of whining.

“do you want me to carry you?”

she stares.

and then she blinks.

“if it isn’t a bother,” she mutters, yet it was loud enough for the other to hear, “if i’m not light, you can bring me down, senpai.”

“i don’t think that’s much of a problem.”

it isn’t, really. the female, although with the body of an athlete, is still petite and is still slimmer than those of an average size of a female athlete’s figure. everyone in seirin— _yes, including coach riko_ —had already carried the light bluenette at least once, and they all said the same thing, _“she’s as light as a feather. does she even eat?”_ in which resulted to her discovering snacks inside her locker everyday.

but before kiyoshi could even make a move nor speak, an all too familiar voice started shouting—and there a golden blur whipped pass the iron heart, “kurokocchi!”

sigh.

_ what a pain in the ass. _

the female pass specialist had already sat down on the ground the moment the blonde had arrived—resulting in her lying on the ground again, yet with her back against the hard floor, and the annoying blonde right on top of her as the kaijou miracle tackles her down.

“i missed you kurokocchi! i told you we’ll win this time! and, and—why’d i have to learn from midorimacchi that you’re a girl?! why didn’t you tell me?! aren’t we bestfriends?! uwaaaa, kurokocchi! you should’ve told me sooner so that we could’ve gotten married and then we’ll have kids and then—“

kise was mercilessly shoved to the side.

“oi, you annoying dumb blonde puppy, stop harassing her!” the kaijou captain kicks the blonde miracle, resulting in said miracle letting out wails of misery.

everyone in the gym silently thanks the captain for that.

everyone was about to pounce on the blonde miracle if it weren’t for the kaijou captain and point shooter’s intervention. kuroko and kise’s position were too... close! the light bluenette was beneath the kaijou ace—sweating and tired, panting—and it was too suggestive!

“uwaaa! kasamatsu-senpai, hidoi!”

“serves you right!” kagami snickers.

“i’m too tired for this,” the female seirin player mutters yet with a monotonous tone, before making grabby hands at her center senpai, “kiyoshi-senpai, please carry me.”

nosebleed.

_‘she’s... too moe!’_

kiyoshi fondly smiles at kuroko like the big brother he is, and gently lifts the female pass specialist off the floor in a bridal carry, “you really are too tired, kuroko. if i had carried you like this, you’d be kicking me.”

“uwaaaaaa! i want to carry kurokocchi too!” kise whines and wails, pointing an accusin finger at kiyoshi, “you! how dare you steal kurokocchi!”

before kiyoshi could even retort, kuroko immediately speak up from the center’s arms, “kise-kun, please shut up. it’s annoying,” in which kise’s whines and shouts just louden at.

“ _urusai_ , you damned blonde!”

the entire gym, sans the usual impassive kuroko tetsuya, sweatdropped at the scene.

kise’s loud cries of both pain and threatening kiyoshi teppei to death echoed around the gymnasium.

kuroko tetsuya is currently sharing a room with momoi satsuki and aida riko, as girls should be sharing rooms with each other as stated in the rules of both morals and the camp. of course, there are other ladies as well—managers and a few coaches, yet she‘s the single female player in the entire camp.

the female phantom exits their own bathroom with a towel holding her wet hair in place—she currently wears a black tank top, and some jersey shorts her brother had given her in exchange of leaving behind her shorts that seemed to be too revealing against her brother’s liking.

_(“KUROKO TETSUYA! WHO SAID YOU CAN BRING THESE... THESE—THESE PIECES OF CLOTHING THAT CAN BARELY COVER YOUR THIGHS!”_

_“you’re overreacting, nii-san. they cover half of my thi—“_

_“NO! you’re entering a camp full of wolves and i won’t even be there to protect your innocence!”_

_“what do you even suggest i do...”_

_“take my clothes, you oblivious damned brat!”)_

“oya, you look good even in pajamas, kuroko,” the seirin coach, riko, whistles while drying off her own hair that was lightly soaked with her towel as she faces the fan, frowning dramatically, “why is life so unfair?”

as if on cue and to make riko’s life worse than it already is, a head appears from the top bunk, “ara, you still look cute even with an a-cup, riko-san!” 

a tick mark was visible on the seirin coach’s forehead.

“i’m at least a b-cup!” she argues, throwing deadly glares at the pink haired female.

momoi, in turn, just ignores her as she immediately gets down from her bunk to embrace the female phantom in her arms, “waaaaa! tetsu-chan, you look so pretty!”

the light bluenette just gives the other an impassive look, finding it a bit weird that people found her attractive in... her current wear, “i’m just wearing usual clothes, momoi-san.”

“that’s what makes it unfair... it’s just regular clothes and you still look good,” riko mutters, sulking.

momoi nods her head, excited, in agreement to riko’s statement, “yes, yes! ah, my tetsu-chan’s soooo so cute~ i don’t want to let you go to dinner now, idiots might take you away from me...” 

what?

kuroko gives the pink haired manager a look, before shaking her head, “i am not an object people can just casually take, momoi-san. i also am feeling hungry, so please do let me go.”

the touou manager just pouts before shaking her head repeatedly, shouting mantras of, “no! no! i won’t let tetsu-chan go to the wolves!” and rubbing her cheek against the seirin phantom’s.

wolves?!

fortunately for kuroko, riko seemed to sense the troubled aura from their female pass specialist and decides to intervene the on going commotion caused by the female manager, “oi! stop hogging kuroko! we still need to eat dinner—and i don’t want to arrive late!”

whine.

“stop being so mean, riko-san! would you let those boys see tetsu-chan like this?! they’re all hungry wolves that will pounce on my dear tetsu-chan if given a chance!”

blink.

_oh._

riko halts—and then gives the duo a look—and then glares at the pink haired touou manager, “and you’re not a hungry wolf?! let go of kuroko!”

“ _mou_ , i’m not a wolf! if i were one, i’d be the cutest!” 

“that is not the point, momoi!”

“tetsu-chan’s mine!”

twitch.

_‘i’m so done, and so hungry.’_

kuroko feels her stomach grumble.

the female phantom, thanking the heavens for giving her such low presence, skillfully escapes the touou manager’s grasp with her misdirection to put on an oversized hoodie—courtesy of the great and might nii-san—to cover her tank top and silently escape their assigned room.

what’s with people being so noisy today, anyway?

kuroko grumbles underneath her breath.

really, kuroko is thanking the heavens so bad for her lack of presence.

the female phantom smoothly got inside the cafeteria without anyone, especially from the kiseki no sedai, noticing her. the day was eventful enough and she wanted at least peace for dinner. is this a regular occurrence for basketball players in general? or just female players? or just, kuroko tetsuya all in all? 

a small pout makes its way across her lips at the thought. why did she even go to this training camp...

oh right, so that she could play with her childhood bestfriend again.

she huffs.

the female pass specialist puts the thoughts aside as she grabs herself some cafeteria food, inwardly thanking the heavens yet again for the server didn’t question her choice of a very, very small portion—a sandwich, and just milk that’s vanilla flavored. usually in camps, servers tend to force players with low appetite to eat more as they are basketball players, but today’s server is different, it seems.

“thank you,” kuroko tells the server with a light smile—in which the server momentarily freezes—and begins to walk away to find an available seat.

the cafeteria was unsurprisingly rowdy. the training camp didn’t hold dinners in batches, wanting to take care of their players well, rather they provided different cafeteria areas, and a hell lot of tables and chairs. the only problem was how to find available spots fast—seeing as there are lots of seats, she had to probably scout the area.

_‘sigh... if only momoi-san and riko-senpai had gotten here with me...’_

again, kuroko pouted to herself.

but alas, a prince charming came.

“tet-chan!” 

a raven haired male jogs towards the seirin’s female phantom, a tray in hand with the other raised to give kuroko a wave, face plastered with a grin and an overjoyed expression.

_ah_... takao kazunari.

as soon as takao arrived, he immediately grabs the other’s hand with his _(kuroko’s tray was again, only filled with a single sandwich and a carton of milk. it wasn’t a challenge to carry the tray in one hand)_ , and drags the female pass specialist with him, “don’t fear, tet-chan! i’m going to find a table and seat for us~”

“ah, thank you very much, takao-kun,” kuroko deadpans, yet a hint of gratefulness was laced along her monotonous voice, “if it’s a hassle, it’d be alright if i’d be the one to find us seats.”

“that’s silly!” takao grumbles, “you looked like a lost kitten before i called you~ a cute one, don’t worry! also, it’d be a waste to not put my hawk eye into use.”

“still, please tell me if it’s a burden, takao-kun,” the bluenette insists.

takao just juts his lower lip out, before nodding his head anyway, “fine, fine... that’s unlikely to happen, though...”

the female basketball player gives the shuutoku point guard a grateful look, features graced with a ghost smile—a twitch of the corners of her lips, but a smile nonetheless, that almost made takao confess his silly crush on the girl right then and there.

thankfully, he found seats. if they were to last a moment longer together, takao might’ve just knelt down and ask for her hand.

“we can sit there, tet-chan,” the male pointguard pulls the light bluenette with him, heading towards an empty table. it was rather large, yet it works—they just need seats anyway.

the two of them sits down on the seats—with takao smoothly sitting down right next to the female phantom. what a sly bastard you are.

“ano,” kuroko started right after unwrapping her sandwich from its bag, “why did you help me? i thought we were rivals, takao-kun.”

“hm? tet-chan, that only applies in court!”

“really?” the female phantom pauses, before looking at the raven haired point guard with her pair of sky colored orbs, “i’m glad then. it means i can be friends with takao-kun.”

_ ‘s–so... moe...’ _

takao mentally pinched himself.

_ ‘don’t make a fool of yourself in front of her!’ _

“any friend of shin-chan is a friend of mine~!” the shuutoku player exclaims with a grin on his face, “plus, you’re a great girl, tet-chan. everyone probably likes you. give yourself more credit.”

“hm... but i lack presence and i’m not entirey great at basketball,” the female phantom states, almost likely to herself as if in deep thought, “i also am aware that i’m not expressive, unlike other girls.”

_ ‘you mean other people... how cute!’ _

“eh?! i can’t say anything about your lack of presence, but you’re really great at basketball! seirin wouldn’t get to beat rakuzan if it weren’t for you,” takao exclaims, almost panicking, “also—you’re unique, tet-chan. everyone has their qualities, you know.”

_ ‘plus, everyone does like you...’ _

“you think so?” 

a tilt of the head.

‘too much.... moe...’

takao felt like dying.

he silently prays that no other basketball player appears and take his moment with the seirin phantom away.

“yes, tet-chan! and i know everyone else does too,” the point guard nods, “we have to work on that confidence of yours... it makes tet-chan sad!”

“ah, it doesn’t really make me sa—“

“nonsense! from now on, tet-chan shall receive praises from me until she learns to accept that she’s strong and lovely!”

sweatdrop.

again, what’s with people nowadays and them being noisy?

“thank you, takao-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said this is freelance writing, but it’d be just plain boring if i don’t add something spicy, yes?
> 
> therefore i’m adding relationship developments here, and i started with takao kazunari of shuutoku!
> 
> please do tell on which player you would like to see kuroko with! :)
> 
> plot also thickens within the next few chapters! i’m going to add more details on kuroko’s character and background :)


	4. the wrath of kuroko tetsuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this chapter for girl power!!

with a book in hand, the light blue headed girl read as she was sat down on a bench right outside the third dorm building. 

her beautiful sky colored locks that reached midway before her shoulders were being blown by the whispering winds, the sun perfectly angled to shine against her porcelain white skin, and her round, doll-like azure eyes covered in a pair of reading glasses focused on the words written. her small, petite body was dressed in a oversized shirt she borrowed from the seirin ace, a pair of old jersey shorts she used back then from teikou, and a pair of white sneakers that covered basketball socks to complete the look.

to say that she looked ethereal was an understatement.

basketball players and staff that were happened to be passing by the reading phantom couldn’t help but steal glances towards the female pass specialist.

it seemed that kuroko tetsuya’s low presence wasn’t working—and it’s probably because of the glasses she was wearing.

_damn, what destructive power do those glasses hold..._

“is she a manager here? she looks so cute!”

“i wonder if she’s a coach.”

“she doesn’t look like one, though!”

“what if she’s a player? you heard of the phantom beauty of seirin, right?”

“no way! she may be the prettiest woman i’ve seen, but she looks so... small.”

“didn’t your parents teach you to not judge a book by its cover?!”

kuroko didn’t pay them any attention.

she was inside her own sweet world—as she often does whenever she reads, especially when the book is interesting enough for her to try to finish in a day. currently, she was completely oblivious to her surroundings, deeming everything else but the book in front of her unnecessary. it was, after all, a sweet free day given to them by the staff.

she simply ignored everything around her, gleefully reading the words in front of her.

it was until the female phantom felt a tap against her shoulder.

a bit irritated at the sudden interruption of her reading session, the female player of seirin still lifted up her head to see the source of her annoyance. it was a tall, raven haired teen that was accompanied by two others—a brunette and a blonde.

the source of irritation was the first to speak up, “hello there. i’m juuichiro kei. you can call me just kei though, or... maybe something else?”

“stop being so sly, you bastard,” the blonde male gritted, “yo, i’m tachibana senku. it’s a pleasure meeting a beautiful lady like you.”

the brunette, although without saying a word, scowls at the blonde’s introduction before speaking up, “heya. name’s kaiichi hiroshi. what’s a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?”

_twitch._

ah, so this is how it’s going to be.

kuroko wasn’t all that surprised when someone managed to spot her—she is quite aware of what most people see her as, much less her knowing what destructive power her glasses held. she isn’t dense towards her surrounding—after all, she is known for her observation skills. 

to say that kuroko tetsuya was irritated at the events unfolding in front of her was an understatement—she does want to ignite pass the men in front of her.

“ah, _domo_ ,” kuroko decides that giving them her name wasn’t worth her time—and that it was something they didn’t deserve to know, “i’m sorry, but i’m quite busy here. i really have to tend to this book.”

the raven head, juuichiro, decides that sitting right next to the phantom female was the best choice of action, “oh, come on—at least tell us your name. plus, it wouldn’t hurt to get friendly for a little, right?”

the female just gives him a blank expression, looking fully uninterested, “i’m really sorry, but i’m really busy right now. it is, however, not my obligation to tell my own name.”

the brunette snickers, “a fiesty one, huh?” 

“she is,” tachibana mutters with an amused smile plastered across his lips, “are you taken then, miss?”

kuroko pauses.

to lie, or to not lie?

well, she can handle herself just fine, she supposes. 

“no, i am not,” the light blue headed girl deadpans, before closing her book with a finger in between the pages, “but i’m not interested. i apologize, but i should leave. my team’s looking for me.”

and before the female phantom could even stand up, she feels a hand grasp against her wrist—a bit tight, yet demanding, “it’s rude to leave those who just wants to befriend you, miss. you girls should be polite, you know?”

she really wants to punch the guy.

the female phantom feels her brow twitch in distate, yet was went unnoticed by the trio—thank goodness for her patience, if she wanted, she could’ve broken the guy’s nose, “i’m sorry i don’t fit your female standard you so speak, but i must leave. please let go of my wrist.”

“come on, lady, we just want to be friends with you. sharing your name and number wouldn’t hurt,” the guy called kaiichi more so demands.

“as i have said, i’ve no interest,” the female phantom deadpans, yet her voice was lightlyglinted with venom, “please respect my wishes.”

she really, really wants to punch these guys’ noses.

“just go out with us, damn it!” juuichiro snaps as he stands up, towering over the phantom, and pulling said girl against his chest with a scowl on his face, “why are you making this so damn hard?!”

“it’s because i already said no,” the female player spat out with irritation obvious along her tone, ”please do not treat me as if i were a prize. and also, ladies are differed—not every single one of them will be up to your so called standards. they have no obligation of doing so, and so do i. so please kindly let me go.”

“well if you just didn’t wear shorts to reveal your legs, guys like me wouldn’t ask you out.”

kuroko freezes.

and then she decides to look up with the deadliest look in her azure eyes, twisting her wrist from the male’s grasp to have him let go. her book was uncharacteristically being squeezed in between her fingers, her aura taking a drastic turn into something dangerous.

without a second thought, she gives the man an ignite pass to the face.

“what i wear is _none_ of your business. i said no. i didn’t give consent. that’s the end of it. stop thinking like what a rapist would think, and start thinking like a real man would, you disappointment of one.”

and like that, kuroko tetsuya— _a beauty sent from above, an angel so ethereal and unreachable, almost unreal_ —successfully broke three men’s egos without a sweat.

kuroko tetsuya is pissed.

no—the usual blank, yet sweet angel female pass specialist was _livid_. 

no one knows the reason why. yet they hope for the sweet death of said reason. how bad can it be to actually make the kuroko tetsuya be visibly angry and forget to take off her glasses?

it was like her anger crossed out the angelic look she gave off with said glasses.

the seirin team made sure to at least give space to the female phantom, not wanting to receive the wrath of the almighty _kuroko-sama_. they noted, though, that they’d ask once the storm has passed away. 

kuroko is currently seated at the end of the table, who would look so peaceful and cute eating her sandwich if it weren’t for the dark aura glooming around her as if it was actling like a shield. her bangs covered half of her face that was wearing her usual deadpanned expression—and if one knew better, they’d see the light twitching of the corner of her lips in distaste.

‘ _she’s so scary!_ ’

even coach riko didn’t dare to speak up.

the seirin team silently continued to munch on their own lunches, giving out light conversations then and there just to avert the current situation. izuki even made puns, in which he received smacks from the seirin captain, but all was worth it when kuroko’s aura start to diminish slowly.

it was soon broken though when a large hand stretches out in front of said female phantom, carrying a milkshake.

“kuro-chin, milkshake. it’s vanilla.”

seirin thanks the heavens, and then thanks murasakibara. 

“murasakibara-kun?” the female player mutters before lifting up her head to meet the gigantic miracle’s eyes in question and curiosity, “how did you know?”

‘ _you were practically killing everyone with just your presence, kuroko!_ ’

“kuro-chin looked scary,” murasakibara stated as if it were nothing, in which seirin gaped at him, “so i brought kuro-chin vanilla milkshake. kuro-chin also looked cute in glasses.”

blink.

and then a smile.

a _goddamned_ smile so beautiful it could be the cause of the end of the world! her previous horrifying aura was drastically replaced with glitters and glow and sunshines and sparkles—and everyone around the said phantom was either flushed in pink, sporting out nosebleeds, or dead.

‘ _s–so moe!_ ’

kuroko tetsuya is a simple girl.

so she gladly accepts the vanilla milkshake that was offered by the heavens in fear of having a kill streak happen. 

“thank you, murasakibara-kun.”

and the angel happily drinks her milkshake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i initially planned that seirin here would act as kuroko’s family—therefore they’re supposedly platonic. but since someone asked for some kiyokuro action, i might consider it. 
> 
> i gladly accept requests! i’ll see what i can do, though, in the later chapters.
> 
> this chapter is almost like a filler one, i suppose. i made it to thicken kuroko’s character though! will also put backstories in the next ones, and then angst, and then fluff and so on!


	5. emotions and miyagi boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroko deals with her emotions, and a certain group of miyagi boys disrupt her session.

albeit the vanilla milkshake offered to her by her former miracle teammate, kuroko tetsuya was still in a bad mood, yet not quite as much as she was before said offering.

therefore, she figures a stroll around outside of the camp wouldn’t hurt.

it was currently nearing sunset, and so she thought that it was proper to wear a thick blue jacket, _courtesy of hyuuga junpei frantically trying to cover his kouhai up_ , over a black tank top as it was deemed suitable enough to guard her sensitive skin from the freezing temperature. she also wore a pair of track pants and a pair of slippers to complete her comfortable look.

today, the girl decides, was too tiring for herself to keep up.

the phantom female kept her hands clasped against each other, and were both casually placed against her back as she walks in a comfortable pace, gradually letting her thoughts and wonders flow and linger across her mind and consciousness as the cold breeze hit her pale yet flushing skin, a twinge of hope in submerging into a state of relaxation ringing against her lightly heavy chest.

it was the usual scenario every time her emotions got her feeling overwhelmed. emotions were too foreign for her to handle—they were, by far, the most irking things she had ever stumbled across on. she never knew what meaning these feelings held at all—and she knew she was far from knowing so. it was all too uneasy, and far much too troublesome.

_“tetsu-nii, are you going to leave me too?”_

_“tetsuya, i’m sorry... i—i’m not leaving. i’m just... going away for a while. with mother.”_

_blink._

_“but what about me, tetsu-nii?”_

_silence._

_“i’ll come back for you.”_

_the young raven headed male intertwines his fingers with the young girl, a reassuring smile plastered across his features._

_“and when i do, i’ll take you with me. no matter what, tetsuya.”_

_the young girl lifts up her gaze towards the older child shyly._

_“promise?”_

_“i promise.”_

_‘how tiresome...’_

her thoughts were unfortunately cut off when a ball was suddenly in her line of sight—and with the reflexes and instincts of an athlete, she immediately stretches out her hand to block the in coming ball and quickly avert the said ball in the opposite direction, successfully avoiding an unfortunate circumstance.

a few shouts came right after the disturbance.

_“oi! that spike was too much, tanaka, you baka!”_

_“ha-ah?! you said go for the power, daichi-san!”_

_“I DID, BUT CONTROL IT!”_

_“maa, maa—no need to get so worked up over—“_

_“let them be, asahi-senpai. it’s getting interesting.”_

_“i really don’t think you should use your senpais as a source of entertainment, tsukki...”_

_“urusai, yamaguchi.”_

_“gomen, tsukki.”_

kuroko stares at her now flushing palm, a wave of relief washing her body at the familiar sensation.

_‘i miss practice.’_

“uwaaa! _gomen, gomen_!” a loud, booming voice nears her—and she looks over, only to see a small man, possibly smaller than her,with bright and orange hair that had a frantic expression, “are you hurt?! please tell me you’re not! i’m really sorry, we didn’t mean to hurt you! please don’t get upset!”

a little startled at the sudden outburst, the female phantom offers a kind, albeit only like a twitch of the corners, smile at the approaching teen, “it’s okay, please don’t worry about it. i’m not hurt.”

“are you sure?! we can bring you to a nearby hospital—“

“hinata, _boke_!” a tall man with raven hair suddenly appears beside the orange haired male with a scowl evident on his features, hitting the smaller male, “she already said she’s fine, so stop harrassing her!”

“bakageyama,” the smaller mutters, sparing the other a glare before turning a drastic expression as he faced the female seirin player while frantically and repeatedly bowing in perfect ninety degrees, “we’re really sorry! please tell us how we can make it up to you!”

and before the light blueheaded female could refuse the gingerhead, a man with white hair interrupts with a smile gracing his features, “he’s right. we’d like to show our apologies to you. my name is sugawara, and those noisy ones are hinata and kageyama. and you are...?”

though a bit hesitant at first, she comes to reply anyway, “i’m kuroko. it’s nice to meet you, sugawara-san.”

the man called sugawara smiles as he waves a dismissive hand, “call me sugawara-kun or just suga. that suffix makes me feel old,” and with a chuckle, he follows, “well then, kuroko-san, if it isn’t much of a bother, would you like to come for pork buns...?”

in all honesty, kuroko wasn’t sure herself if she should come with a group of strangers, let alone men, to come to eat pork buns—if ever they were really going to eat pork buns. she would’ve refused— _she really would_ —if it weren’t for a certain blonde megane interrupting their conversation.

“oh, kuroko-senpai.”

the blonde closes in on her with a light wave, and kuroko willed herself not to show any emotion of surprise, “what are you doing here? aren’t you located in tokyo?”

_“wait! she’s a senpai?!”_

_“i’m loyal to goddess kiyoko. i’m loyal to goddess kiyoko. i’m loyal to goddess kiyoko. i’m loyal to—“_

_”you know her?! no fair!”_

“tsukishima-kun,” the female phantom acknowledges, “we’re here for the training camp. it’s unexpected that i meet you here.”

stare.

and then the blonde narrows his eyes, “unexpected? you know that i live here, kuroko-senpai. this is miyagi, you know,” he lightly muses with a mischievous stare.

kuroko was unfazed ( _and that brought a new found respect from the karasuno players, because really, people wanted to punch the blonde middle blocker at first impression_ ) at the sassy remark, before biting back her own retort, “that’s not what i meant. i’m surprised you even leave your house, tsukishima-kun.”

silence.

and then comes an erruption of laughter from the team, a few hiding their own in between coughs.

a man’s “ _you just got owned!_ ” in the background was deliberately ignored by tsukishima.

and well, so was kuroko’s previous retort.

tsukishima lets out a grunt of distaste before looking at the female phantom, “i heard of the camp. does your brother know about it?”

_“wait! the camp?! you mean the biggest basketball training camp in japan?!”_

_“stop screaming, you dumbass!”_

“ _hai. nii-san_ knows of it, though i’m sure he doesn’t approve of it at all,” the bluenette shrugs her shoulders, “not like he can do something about it.”

“of course he wouldn’t. it’s like throwing yourself in a den of wolves,” tsukishima snickers.

_“are you a manager?! ne, ne! which team do you belong to?!”_

_“i said stop being so loud, you idiot!”_

“she isn’t a manager,” tsukishima answers in the female phantom’s stead, “and she’s in seirin. now shut up, you noisy chibi.”

“you shut up, you stupid baguette!”

“heh, i’m sorry for earlier. i was the one at fault for that thing a while ago,” the baldy closes in, a bit cautiously as he felt a menacing glare from his back, “kuroko-san, right?”

“ _hai_. and please don’t worry about it anymore. it’s not much of a big deal,” the female seirin player answers before taking a bite off of her pork bun, “this bun is surprisingly good...”

the gingerhead immediately closes in on the female pass specialist, “yeah! it’s what we get every time we finish practice!” hinata loudly exclaims as he jumps in his spot right next to the female bluenette, “ _heeeeh_? is this your first time trying pork buns, kuroko-senpai?!” 

_‘he looks so cute... he’s like an overgrown puppy.’_

the female phantom almost let out a giggle at the loud display of the gingerhead, “ _hai_ , it’s my first time. i usually go to this place called maji burgers for vanilla milkshakes.”

“ooooh! that sounds cool! do they have one here in miyagi?!” 

“i’m afraid i don’t know, hinata-kun. but if there is, i’d happily march over there right now,” the female phantom continues to eat her pork bun.

“if there’s one, can we go there, please?! pleaaaase, please, please, kuroko-senpai!” 

unconciously and as if it were on instinct, kuroko reaches out her hand to pat on the gingerhead’s soft locks, “alright. i’ll look forward to it, hinata-kun.”

the gingerhead jumps in victory, earning a smack from the scowling raven head.

“if you also want to come, kageyama-kun, you can do so.”

“i—wha—it’s not like—“

the bell rings.

_“ha-ah? i didn’t ask you people to come with me, so don’t complain when i get hungry.”_

_“this is so troublesome, nanodayo.”_

_“we have to find kurokocchi! you’re so insensitive, aominecchi!”_

_“daiki, if we don’t find tetsuya because of you, i’ll make sure to triple your training.”_

_“you’re not even my captai—“_

_“oya? naaaani? kuro-chin?”_

everyone stops.

a certain blonde megane narrows his eyes.

the female phantom just sighs.

“i’m sorry i have to cut our time here,” kuroko sighs once again before bowing in front of the volleyball players, “i have to go now. let’s see each other soon.”

“ _eeeeeh_?! it’s only been an hour! kuroko-senpaaaai!” hinata whines, earning a smack from kageyama, “ _hidoi_ , bakageyama!”

“ _boke!_ ”

“i’m really sorry, hinata-kun,” the bluenette gives the gingerhead a sad smile, “but through that mean, salty megane over there, you can contact me, alright?”

“pfft—mean, salty megane,” nishinoya tries holding in his laughter alongside tanaka, who seemed to still be chanting lines somewhere between “loyal” and “kiyoko-sama” like a mantra.

the said salty megane easily ignores them deliberately, and instead clicks his tongue in mere annoyance, “be careful, kuroko-senpai.”

“i will, tsukishima-kun.”

“so who were they, kurokocchi?”

kuroko was currently walking alongside akashi that was to her left, and kise who had enthusiastically taken dibs for the spot to her right. the three others walked behind them, much to their dismay of not having to walk beside the teal bluenette, but had said nothing of it in regards to akashi’s menacing glare.

the female phantom spares the blonde miracle a glance, “i met them near the park, and they’re also coincidentally my brother’s friends. why do you ask, kise-kun?”

the blonde male sputters his drink, “eh?! you have a brother?!”

kuroko just gives him a look, “is there a problem with me having a brother?”

“no, of course not! it’s just we didn’t know, kurokocchi!” 

“well, you didn’t ask.”

_no one ever does, do they?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured i should clear it up by now.
> 
> as kuroko is a second year here, she’s in the same year as nishinoya, tanaka, and ennoshita!
> 
> i also figured that i should be starting up the plot now :) 
> 
> initially, i wanted just a haikyuu crossover appearance, but i deemed a person from haikyuu necessary here in this story. if you’d like to guess who, you can comment down! 
> 
> events here also may not align with what happened/happens in haikyuu.
> 
> from here on out, most hq characters would only be mentioned!


	6. kuroko and her brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is kuroko tetsuya’s brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for the short update :( but next chapter would probably be longer :D

“gather up, basketball players! we have an announcement!”

a loud sound of a whistle echoed throughout the gym as the basketball players assigned in it—the seirin basketball club and the touou basketball club—began fixing their gym bags after their practice match ended with 86-80 in touou’s favor. 

the match went well, and none of the seirin players were disheartened at the loss—the school they were playing against was, after all, playing with a generation of miracle by their side. seirin put up a good fight, and they were in good terms with touou, so all was well.

as the referee called out to the tired and exhausted basketball players, kuroko tetsuya finds herself trying to stand up but failing miserably. it seemed like she had pushed herself yet again—not that it was a surprise. seirin had managed to play two practice matches in a day, both of the teams they play against comprising of a member of the generation of the miracles each. kuroko had to play in both games—she was, after all, now a regular instead of a sixth man.

grunting underneath her breath, she silently and uncharacteristically curses her poor stamina and body build. 

_ ‘what a pain...’ _

fortunately, the female pass specialist was approached by her captain who had noticed kuroko’s problem of getting up, and instantly offered her help, “kuroko, you have to tell us things even if we don’t ask! you damned kouhai, what will we ever do to you?”

“i didn’t want to disturb,” the girl quietly mutters yet was loud enough for the seirin captain to hear as he places an arm beneath her legs and arms to carry her, “i also like playing basketball, senpai. please do not mind me.”

“ _ha-ah_?! of course we’ll mind you!” hyuuga hisses at the younger player as he lifts her up with ease, giving his junior a small threatening glare at the other’s statement as if she had said something offensive, “we’re a _team_ , kuroko. plus, you’re my kouhai. what kind of senpai will i be if i don’t look after you?”

as hyuuga reaches the bench with kuroko still in his arms, he carefully places the female phantom down to let her sit on the bench, “you don’t need to be so harsh about telling her you care,” the iron heart pops up from beside the raven haired captain with a grin plastered across his face, patting his fellow third year on his shoulder.

“shut up, idiot!” hyuuga smacks the seirin center on the head with his glasses glinting with a threatening aura, “and _you_ —“ he points at their phantom, “—don’t overwork yourself!”

“ _hai_ ,” came the response of kuroko, yet everyone in seirin knew that it wasn’t going to happen. they sweatdropped at the scene as hyuuga continues to lecture the second year phantom as kiyoshi carries her on his back, approaching the area where players were supposedly gathering.

the staff, a man that looked like he was in his late 20’s, blew his whistle before letting out a booming voice, “is everyone here?” 

a chorus of “ _hai_!” echoed around the gym coming from exhausted basketball players, and if one hears closely, they’ll also hear the small “ _hai_ ,” from the female bluenette who was trying hard to open her eyes as she settles against her senpai’s back. kiyoshi, being perceptive, notices this and just gives kuroko a small smile as he pats her head, an action in which assures her that it was alright.

kuroko, however, was stubborn, and had perseverance in mind. 

“alright. listen up, basketball players,” everyone inside the gym was either anticipating, bored, or weren’t listening at all. the staff didn’t look like he minded, though, and continued, “we’re already two weeks into the training camp. this week, the higher ups have decided that weekly visits from guardians or parents will be allowed due to high demands.”

whispers of chatter spreads across the gym, in which the staff had to blow his whistle again to insist silence, “please inform your parents, guardians, or any visitor that we require an evidence of identification that is official and from the government. failure in bringing so gives them no chance of visiting. are there any questions?”

“ _hai_. can they bring us things like food?”

the staff nods, “they are allowed. but please know that weapons or anything that can cause damage to premises, staff, and fellow students are prohibited. there will also be staff that will check the items.”

_ “damn it, i can’t let them bring me magazines...” _

_ “shut up, you pervert!” _

“ _hai_!” another student raises a hand, “are there any specific time for visiting hours?”

“the visiting hours range from six o’clock in the morning to five in the afternoon. any later than that is strictly prohibited as it is for the students’ safety,” the staff explains, “but if there are any more concerns about staying late, you will have to have a talk with the camp’s leader and security head. you can approach any personnel regarding the matter. now, are there any more questions?”

a brief moment of silence engulfs the gym and answers thenstaff, in which the man nods and blows his whistle, “meeting dismissed! make sure not to leave anything behind, take a shower, and go straight to the cafeteria for dinner!”

“ _hai_! thank you very much!” came the chorus of basketball players.

“ _ne, ne_ ,” riko pops from behind kuroko as she holds her jacket against her chest, walking side by side with the female phantom towards the cafeteria, “is there anyone that will come visit you, kuroko-chan?”

the female bluenette looks at her coach with questioning eyes, the habit of tilting her head to the side when confused or whenever clueless displaying, “i don’t really know, riko-senpai. i suppose not. my father’s currently away in a business trip, and he’s usually away for weeks.”

“ah, really?” riko hums in understanding at the girl’s answer, nodding her head, “what about your mother, then? any relative? a friend?”

“my mother... i suppose she won’t come. she’s also away in a business trip. and i suppose i have no other relative that would bother visiting,” _maybe aside from nii-san, but i hope he doesn’t,_ kuroko thinks in distaste, “and i also suppose my friends are too busy with their vacations.”

“well, kuroko-chan, no worries. you have us, seirin, to keep you accompany anyway,” the coach had looked disappointed as kuroko gave her a glance, but her face was soon replaced with a small smile that hinted death, “we’ll just have to enjoy this training camp, _right_?”

“... right.”

kuroko gulps.

who knows what her coach is planning? one thing was _sure_ —it won’t be pretty. nothing ever goes well when one aida riko plans something fun according to her vocabulary.

“kuroko, riko, over here!”

“i apologize for the interruption, but i have to take this call.”

the seirin team were currently inside the cafeteria and is sat on a big table that was able to fit them, surprisingly. there were, of course, conversations between the teammates, thrown in with some pun izuki has proudly made himself with his assisting notebook, a few smacks to the pun master’s head from the captain, and hearty laughs from each student. the atmosphere was light and cheery, and kuroko had herself submerged into it too, but hers was sadly interrupted by her ringing phone.

_ ‘onii-san is calling...’ _

_ah, onii-san,_ kuroko thinks to herself—it was in between the sides of distaste, confusion, and... relief. her brother was too protective, in which she really didn’t mind, but his annoying nature towards her rivals that of kise ryouta’s. fortunate for said brother, kuroko still loved him to death despite him being his annoying self.

several approvals of permission from her team was voiced out, and she takes it as a cue to give them a small smile and proceed to stand up and wall towards a quiet area for her to answer the call. 

as soon as she settles herself down on a bench that was shaded by a large tree outside the cafeteria, she takes the phone call and says in a soft voice, “ _hai_ , onii-san?”

_“tetsuya! what took you so long in answering? did something happen? are you alright? please tell me you are!”_ a frantic voice immediately booms from the other side of the line, in which kuroko mentally grimaces at. _onii-san can be too much sometimes—no, he’s like this everytime._

“i’m alright, nii-san, please don’t panic. i just had to leave the cafeteria,” the female phantom calmly explains, “why did you call me?”

trust kuroko tetsuya in being painfully blunt.

_“not even a ‘hello, nii-san! your dear tetsuya misses you very much! please come visit me!’ from my adorable little sister, you brat?”_ kuroko tries not to roll her eyes at her brother’s annoying impersonation of her voice that was clearly uncharacteristic, _“but anyway, guess what, tetsuya!”_

“i don’t want to guess, nii-san.”

pause.

_“don’t be like that!”_ her brother annoyingly whines from the other line, and kuroko could practically feel his pout by the tone of his voice, _“c’mon, guess what!”_

“... what?”

_ “you have to guess!” _

“no, i don’t want to.”

_ “please? for onii-san?” _

“no.”

_ “...” _

“...”

_“... fine!”_ the man huffs as he realizes that their conversation was getting nowhere, and kuroko mentally smirks in victory at having not to encounter a whiny onii-san, _“your handsome nii-san is coming to visit you this week! and no, you can’t say no. i heard they’re now allowing visitors, and our school will also visit miyagi, so i took it as an opportunity!”_

“...”

_ “...” _

“... what?”

_ “again, your handsome nii-san is coming to visit you.” _

“please don’t,” kuroko immediately pleads, “i’ll be home sooner than you think, onii-san. we can also video call or something. i also do not want to bother you in coming all the way here from tokyo.”

her brother huffs, _“again, our school’s visiting miyagi. it’s for our practice match. plus, you’ll never be a bother, tetsuya. just let your onii-san see you in person!”_

kuroko pauses.

and then she sighs.

it seemed like she had no choice. her brother had already planned his trip out, after all. and it wasn’t like he was coming to miyagi solely for her, because apparently he also had school matters to attend.

“fine, but please text me the details on when you’ll arrive and where,” the female phantom sighs dejectedly, “i do miss you too, onii-san. please take care of yourself.”

a brief silence envelops the line connecting their phone call.

and then her brother lets out a hearty chuckle, _“hai. i miss you, tetsuya. do not let the hungry, ravishing wolves bite you, alright? or else i’d go wild.”_

a small curve of her lips lightly shows visible against the female phantom’s face at her brother’s small teasing ( _or is it?_ ), “i won’t let them, nii-san. now please eat dinner and do take a rest. i can tell that you’re tired from today’s practice. i’ll go finish my dinner as well.”

a familiar voice in the background was instead heard instead of her brother’s, _“kuroo, i want to go to this store to buy a new released game... ah, did i disturb your call?”_

“kozume-kun,” kuroko immediately recognizes, “onii-san, tell him i said hi. be careful in going out as well. i’ll have to take my leave.”

_ “wait, tetsu—kenma, stop—“ _

an unknowing, fond smile makes its way across kuroko tetsuya’s face.

_i better eat my dinner before bakagami-kun does._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!! i have updated, and has successfully introduced who her brother is lmao 
> 
> i told you that a haikyuu character would be needed in this story hehe he’ll be playing a big part :) welcome to the story, kuroo tetsuro! he’s probably ooc, but who cares lmao

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i will be freelance writing with this fic :) 
> 
> it’s made for light reading(? well, it’s slow burn angst), so details be damned ! i just wanted an excuse to create a kuroko reverse harem


End file.
